


Untie The Back And Watch It Fall

by Mirabelle_xii12s



Series: Haikyuu × KNB nsfw writings [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aobajousai, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Crossdressing, Degrading kink, M/M, Mirror Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, School Festivals, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirabelle_xii12s/pseuds/Mirabelle_xii12s
Summary: Iwaizumi discovers that Oikawa wearing a maid outfit is bad for his health, he find out something even worse (or better)(4. I’m not wearing anything under this)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu × KNB nsfw writings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508534
Kudos: 171





	Untie The Back And Watch It Fall

It was club day at Aoba Johsai which was a day where clubs gets to plan an event like a game booth, bake sale, or something along those lines and make money to support their clubs, it was for the students at their school but the school official also said the students from a nearby middle school might show up as well, Iwaizumi Hajime wouldn’t complain, more people means potentially more money from the Volleyball club. But ONE thing he did want to complain about was, why in the hell did the volleyball club decided that doing a maid cafe would be good thing, oh no because it’s not. He and Kyoutani threatened anyone and everyone who tried to get them to wear the maid outfit, the team member complied and they were only two who wore black slacks, white button up shirts, and a grey vests over the shirt. While the other wore a generic maid outfit, and of course his idiot boyfriend, Oikawa Tooru, had to look good in the black and white dress, damn him and his thighs. 

Most of their customer were people who didn’t understood that they did not stood a chance aka Oikawa’s fanclub who kept flirting with the setter, that did make them a lot of money but Iwaizumi still thought that it didn’t make up for the fact that people were flirting with his boyfriend. So when Oikawa walked past him with a tray in hand after serving a customer’s their drink Iwaizumi decided that it would be a good idea that pulling at the ribbon that was holding up the upper part of outfit together,

“Ah, Iwa chan. Don’t do that” the ace chuckles as the brunette lean closer to him then whispers “I’m not wearing anything under this” 

“Turn around” Oikawa did, holding up the front of his outfit that became loose and Iwaizumi tied the makeshifts corset back up before grabbing the setter’s arm and dragging him out of the small tent area. 

“Iwa chan, Iwa chan wait, where are we going?” Oikawa protest as he being led to the adjoining bathroom and locker room. 

“You can’t say those kind of things and expect me not to react ShittyKawa” Iwaizumi checked the stalls to see if anyone was inside when he saw that they were the only ones there he locked the main door to the bathroom. Oikawa must have figured out what he was doing because the setter hopped on to the counter and cross his legs making the short skirt shorter than it was originally. 

“But sir, I really don’t have anything under here” the taller male said mockingly, touching Iwaizumi’s chest with his foot. The ace ran his hand up the long lean leg and when he reaches the hem of the skirt he lift Oikawa off the counter and bend him over it instead. 

“Oh.. what a slut, walking around in this tight little dress and not wearing anything underneath it. You’re just asking to be fuck weren’t you?” The wing spiker growl then spat on to his boyfriend’s hole before inserting a finger into his boyfriend’s hole, it was a bit of resistance because he had no lube. Oikawa began to moan and pant when he pump his fingers in and out and adding more fingers.

“Iwa- Iwa chan I’m ready. Please put it already” nearly the entirety of Oikawa was flushed red, he whined and moved his ass begging for the ace to finally fuck him. 

“That eager for my cock huh baby?” Iwaizumi hit his cock against Oikawa’s hole a couple of time causing the brunette to gasp and whine even louder,

“Oh god, fuck it feels so fucking good” the setter let out a sigh, moaning as he was being filled to the brim with his boyfriend’s cock. The grip on Oikawa’s hip tighten as Iwaizumi rapidly thrust into him, the setter had a hand grip tight on the counter and the other on his mouth trying to keep his moans down. “Ahh, Iwa chan. Too fast, god” The ace chuckle, his thrust becomes more rapidly and Oikawa’s eyes rolled back to his head while drool came rolling down the side of his mouth. 

“look at yourself in the mirror baby,” Iwaizumi grip at Oikawa’s brown locks so the he was looking in the mirror, brown eyes stare back at his green ones through the mirror, the brunette looking thoroughly fucked out, smirking he continued “god it looks like I’m a fucking a girl, doesn’t it baby?” He pulled his boyfriend’s skirt up abit more and smacking down at his ass.

“Ahh, no… not a, fuck, a girl” the setter barely moaned out the words, Iwaizumi thrust was now punishing. 

“No? Well you’re little hole sure feels like a girls, so tight around my cock” the shorter male continued with his relentless pace as Oikawa whine and moan until he voice was rasps.

“Iwa chan, Hajime, fuck I’m gonna cum, please” Iwaizumi reached his free hand to Oikawa’s leaking cock and matches the pace of his hip to his hand as he helps his boyfriend reach his climax. The burnette came with a choked moan and gasps, white ropes of cum hitting the underside of the counter and part of his skirt. Iwaizumi following a short time later, painting his boyfriend’s insides white. 

“Can you stand? Your legs are shaking” the dark hair male pulled out from his lover’s with a pop and watches as cum leak out from the abused hole. 

“I paid a lot of money for the deposit on this dress, you should be glad that was worth the money I won’t be getting back, Iwa chan” he grabs s0me paper towels from the dispenser and wipe his legs and cleanup the scene “and come help me you brute, I have spear clothes in my locker” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy reading this....  
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments.  
> Thank you Loves


End file.
